dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League International Vol 1 22
Justice League International fights against the Alien Alliance, who have invaded Australia, and the League is part of a military campaign to contain them in the South Pacific islands. They team up with Wonder Woman against the Khunds. Booster Gold and Oberon are left alone to defend the Justice League Embassy from an attack while the rest of the team is out. A squadron of Khund mini-fighters, tiny but equally deadly, sneak in using a captured Justice League Teleporter. Booster is knocked out with relative ease, and it's up to Oberon to save the day. He is shot multiple times by lasers while high-tailing it to safety as fast as he can. ]] Having been called a coward, he strikes back by hurling a bowling ball at the inch-tall invaders. Finding himself cornered in Blue Beetle's room, he uses one of Ted's old Flash-Guns to stun them and neutralize the threat. Although he considers killing them by stomping on them or batting them with a rolled up newspaper, ultimately he decides the most humane solution is to keep their little unconscious bodies imprisoned in cardboard boxes. He also leaves out some roach motels. Later, when Booster wakes up, they discuss the fight. Oberon admits he almost pissed his pants when they shot him, but Booster is still impressed. The rest of the League is in Fiji preparing for their assault. Lieutenant Etta Candy is trapped behind enemy lines with vital intelligence to the army, and Wonder Woman has volunteered to head the rescue mission. The other heroes are required to handle the Khund advance forces before then, and hold them off at least until the military can make a tactical withdrawal. Guy Gardner and Rocket Red are sent off with Wonder Woman, and the rest of the team gets ready for war. Martian Manhunter infiltrates an enemy ship, and steals it after dumping the enemies into the water. After Mister Miracle rigs it with an explosive, they send it careening into the rest of the fleet, teleport out and watch the destruction of dozens of spacecrafts. Other members of the team also use their powers to individually toast the ships flying through the air. Hours later, the mission is a success, and the alien body count is high. Although they have won the battle, Diana and J'onn hardly feel like celebrating. It is a victory, but at the cost of so many casualties, it was still an atrocity. The League did what needed to be done, but there's no reason to feel pride in that. Blue Beetle tells the team they've received a communication from Captain Atom telling them all to gather with the other heroes of the world for a great super-hero summit to coordinate efforts during the crisis. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * * ** *** *** ** *** *** **** ** * Items: * * * * s * * * * | Notes = * * This issue runs concurrently with which tells the story from Wonder Woman's point of view, where she went off to with Guy Gardner and Rocket Red, and the rescue of Etta Candy. Keith Giffen and J.M. DeMatteis are co-plotters of that issue. *The Hawkman and Hawkwoman appearing in these issues of JLI were retconned as being Fel Andar and Sharon Parker after the changes to continuity in . * Some of these Khunds will appear next in . | Trivia = *The Psions mention that they developed the ability to miniaturize Khund warriors by learning the secrets of the Imskians, aliens of the same race as Shrinking Violet of the Legion of Super-Heroes. | Recommended = | Links = }}